


In Your Vault

by SouthForWinter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthForWinter/pseuds/SouthForWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David goes to see Regina in her vault after Robin wakes Marian up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Vault

**Author's Note:**

> Small one-shot, not OQ.

"I thought I might find you in here," David said, stepping into the large room at the end of Regina's vault.

She jumped and nearly dropped the book that was open in her lap. "David! You scared me! What are you doing down here?"

"We've all been worried about you. You've been cooped up in here since…well…since—"

"Since Robin took the potion and Marian woke up?" she interrupted. "Since he and Roland have forgotten they ever knew me?"

David nodded. "It's been weeks, Regina. The first week, we understood. You love him and it's hard to watch him love someone else, but—"

"He loved me, too."

"I know," he said quietly.

"I lost him, and no one seems to quite understand what that means," she told him with a head tilt and an exhausted expression. "I'm trying to move on and not lose hope, but I'm afraid I'll never feel that again."

"Love?" David asked in surprise. A frown grew as he shook his head. "You still have Henry and we know you love him, and he loves you."

"No," she told him, shaking her head. "Romantic love. Someone who loves me because they chose to, not because I raised them. Someone who knows my history, who understands me now, and who still wants to be with me and kiss me in public and hold my hand. Someone who's not afraid to show they're with me. I'm unlovable. It doesn't matter how much I try to redeem myself – people will only see the Evil Queen, and I'm afraid Robin was the only person willing to look past that."

"That's not true," David told her. "Regina, I've gotten to know you rather well over the last year, and I can tell you, you're a far cry from unlovable. Quite the opposite, actually."

Regina watched with a confused expression as David lowered himself down next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a lot to offer, Regina. Don't sell yourself short. You're kind, funny, beautiful, and while you may have a dark streak, it only adds to the strength you exude. You appear tough and scary – and you can be – but underneath that, you're also incredibly loving. You're brave and you fight for what you want." He looked straight into her eyes when she looked up at him.

She shifted back at his expression, startled by the intensity there. "David…" she said cautiously.

"For the longest time, I couldn't' see what Snow saw in you – why she kept fighting for you instead of against you. But after the curse broke, when you started helping to bring Snow and Emma back, I saw it. I finally understood." He swallowed heavily. "I have to admit something, and this is one of the hardest things I've ever done, because I don't want to hurt Snow, but…"

Regina's heart pounded as David licked his lips nervously. This conversation had taken an unexpected turn, and she wondered if it was about to change even more.

"I've fallen for you, Regina," David said finally, his own heart racing uncontrollably as he made his confession. "The more time we spent around each other, the harder it got for me to be near you and not tell you how I felt. After Neverland, it became even more difficult. And then I started thinking about how, before the curse broke, you'd almost kissed me, but I'd stopped you. And it felt like torture, because now, all I want to do is kiss you. I watched you with Robin – it killed me, but I wanted you to be happy, and you looked so happy – and then when Marian came back—"

"What? Were you happy you'd finally get your chance?" Regina asked bitterly. "Did you rejoice that I'd finally been left alone, waiting for you to swoop in and help pick up the pieces?"

"No!"

She was surprised by the honest expression of horror he wore.

"Nothing like that! I was heartbroken because you were. I can't imagine how that must have felt, but I know what I felt when I saw your face. Regina, I'd never wish that on anyone. Not an enemy, and certainly not a woman I cared about."

Her eyes widened, but she kept quiet when he continued.

"I know you loved him, Regina, and I'm so sorry that you lost him – that this happened to you. I wanted to give you time and space, but it's been so long, and you're not even talking to Henry. I got so worried." Suddenly looking upset, he added, "I didn't mean to spring this all on you right now. I saw you and when you called yourself unlovable…I couldn't stop myself, I'm sorry. I know this is probably the worst timing I could possibly have."

"It's…alright," she said, her voice shaky and unsure. "It's a lot."

"I know. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and let out a loud laugh, making David jump. "This is some elaborate cruel joke, isn't it?"

David looked as if she'd slapped him, and she sobered as she caught his expression. He stood up quickly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come, I…"

"Stop," she said simply. "I'm sorry. I just…I can't believe you are here, telling me you have a crush on me."

"It's more than a crush," he told her softly. He'd come this far – why stop now?

He watched with interest as she stood to join him and stepped in close. He watched as her hands came up to cup his cheeks, not daring to move. But when she leaned in, he stopped her, saying her name. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you what you've been wanting."

He shook his head. "Not now. Not like this. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not. I'm the one kissing you."

"But—"

"David…" She waited until he looked back into her eyes. "Shut up."

With that, she pulled herself up to kiss him. It started off slow and curious, but then her hands slid up into his hair and his went around her back, pulling her closer as they deepened it. She let out a soft moan as they grew more urgent and when they finally pulled apart for air, she found herself leaning against him.

"That," he gasped, "was far better then I'd ever imagined." He pushed Regina away from him just far enough so he could see her face. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes were dark with lust, but it was paired oddly with a vulnerable expression.

"Regina…?"

"Mmm, I'm fine," she finally said. "More than fine. That was…something I want to do again. Right now." She pulled him back in, molding her body to his as she slipped a hand under the hem of his shirt and up his chest between them.

He let them go for a few minutes more before he stepped back. "I love doing this," he started. "And we are really good at it, but we should probably slow down."

"Why?"

"Because I really do care about you, and I don't want this to just be some casual rebound sex."

"Who said there was going to be sex?" she asked, picking at her dress to smooth the wrinkles.

"Regina…" David sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This is why I didn't want to tell you yet. You deserve more. And I really would like this to go past sleeping together. I know I messed up the timing royally and that's far, far down the road, but I'm willing to wait. It will give me time to figure out how to talk to Snow."

Regina looked suddenly stricken. "You're going to tell Snow about this?"

"No," he said quickly. "But I was going to have to end things with her eventually, anyway. I don't love her anymore the way I used to. I haven't for a while now. There's no pressure in this, Regina. You need time. Take as much as you need. And when you're ready, I'll be here if you want to try having dinner with me. If you don't – I'll be disappointed, but I'll understand. In the meantime, however, you can't just lock yourself away down here. Come up with me, have lunch with Henry, remind yourself what sunlight looks like."

Regina watched him carefully. "This is the last thing I ever imagined you would do, ever. I'm still not sure I even believe it." He nodded sadly and she sighed. "I guess you're right. It's time I rejoined the rest of the world."

He smiled and ushered her up the stairs, but she stopped him before he could open the door of the mausoleum.

"One more," she said, stepping toward him. "So I can remember what if feels like before we go out there."

He pulled her to him and after a heady few minutes, they stepped apart.

"I don't know about you," he started breathlessly, "but I won't be forgetting that feeling anytime soon."

She smirked. "Good. See you around, Charming," she tossed over her shoulder as she made her exit, feeling good again for the first time in well over a month.

"Damn," David shook his head, watching her go. "This is going to be a long couple of months." He pulled his phone out as he felt it vibrate and looked down to see a text from Regina.

Worth the wait.


End file.
